


【Translation中译】死无对证 Dead Men Tell No Tales

by HanniBeliever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 假死, 威胁, 开放式结局, 汉尼拔爱威尔（虽然本文不明显但这是事实）, 黑薇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 威尔万万没有想到的是，门在身后合上的一瞬间，就有一支枪对准了他的脸。从那吃惊的喘息声和颤抖的手他可以肯定地说，杰克也没有料到他会来。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	【Translation中译】死无对证 Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Men Tell No Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880883) by [Civilized_muppets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets). 



> 作者： 好吧，这个灵感我已经构思了三年多了，现在终于以一种我满意的方式完成了它。enjoy!

现在很少有真正能让威尔惊讶的事情。

看在他妈的份上，他和一个精神变态的食人魔结了婚，他并不期待婚礼现场的白色尖桩围栏。他期待着鲜血，尸体的处理，那可笑的透明塑料外衣，还有遍布这个星球的粗鲁的猪——每天晚上在他的盘子里被巧妙地加工成一顿五星级大餐。他还剩下多少理智几乎完全取决于他是否有能力在汉尼拔做出决定的时候随他而去。当那名服务生决心成为一名混蛋时，就意味着一个宁静的夜晚将会变成一场狩猎，而如果他仅仅针对威尔犯浑的话，那一晚就会变成血腥的屠杀。不用说，在过去的几年里，他已经学会了保持警觉。

然而，他与切萨皮克开膛手的邪恶婚姻生活并没有让他为目前的情况做好准备。

威尔外出钓鱼去了几天。每隔几个月，他就会难以忍受城市里的生活，然后决定暂时喘口气。如果事先计划好了，汉尼拔就会跟着来;但是这一次他的兴致突然上来了，所以他收拾好行李，给他的丈夫打了个电话告知他，(对不起，亲爱的，但你是知道我过得如何的。我会在星期六回来，好吗?哦，请不要给塞菲喂任何“猪肉”，这会让她的胃不舒服。爱你!)距离那次坠崖已经过去7年了，如果他想逃离，他早就离开汉尼拔了。倒不是说留下来对他有什么好处，而是……

他不想走。汉尼拔对他很好，他再也不用为钱发愁了。(你他妈的什么意思，你他妈的真的是个拜金族!)他拥有了一条狗，几次飞钓之旅，他的生活远离了FBI和他们的命令，那些只会让他更加疯狂的工作任务，远离弗雷迪·劳兹和她无情的指控。他爱过莫莉和沃尔特，但是没有他，他们会过得更好。再说，现在他已经接受了自己的本来面目，汉尼拔也不再想诬陷他犯了谋杀罪，他们俩在一起确实很幸福。

好吧，除了偶尔的争吵，可威尔总是赢的，因为汉尼拔永远不会停止亏欠他那些所有他让他经历的破事。每当他趾高气扬不可一世时，威尔就会随口提起他们已故的女儿，而汉尼拔只会满足他的任何要求。

好吧，也许他有点被宠坏了，但这他妈是他应得的。

当他打开了属于蕾妮医生和蕾妮先生的豪华住宅的门时，实际上应该说是汉尼拔的房子?他期待着一些东西。他漂亮的狗，脑炎*(是的，汉尼拔，我是绝对认真的，我可能已经原谅了你一大部分，但我肯定他妈的不会忘记这事，你这个混蛋)跑过来迎接他。汉尼拔的车没有停在车道上，但也许他把车停在了别的地方，想用一顿美味的晚餐给他一个惊喜。这不是第一次了。

还有一种微小的可能性是，受害者被绑在地下室里，他们低沉的尖叫声在房子里回荡，但永远传不到外面就消散了。

这也不是他第一次回到家里看到这样的事情了。

他万万没有想到的是，门一关上，就有一支枪对准了他的脸。

从那吃惊的喘气和颤抖的手他可以肯定地说，杰克也没有料到是他。

这是意料之中的反应，真的。汉尼拔对于自己的专属品极度有保护欲，威尔肯定也属于这一类。因此，当他们杀死贝迪莉亚时，那个臭名昭著的食人魔用那把带血的刀子小心翼翼地割下了威尔的一绺头发，把它放在他吃饭时坐的座位前面的桌子上。他把威尔的双手反绑在背后，示意他活动双手佯装挣扎，然后又给他松绑。他在威尔喝过的杯子里放了一点镇静剂。他抱着威尔走起路来一瘸一拐的，挪动脚步跨过一滩滩血迹，然后像搂抱新娘一样把他抬回到车上。这一切都是精心设计的，仿佛威尔真的是汉尼拔的人质，而且他们已经确保那些人再也找不到他的踪迹。直到上个月，他才被正式宣布死亡，但几乎所有人都认为威尔·格雷厄姆早在第一周后就死去了。汉尼拔被公认为没有理由让他活着而不受折磨，尽管汉尼拔从来没有对酷刑特别感兴趣，这可能会给他们的逃亡增加不必要的麻烦。没有人会去寻找威尔·格雷厄姆，他是最后一个被世人所知的食人魔汉尼拔的受害者，而这正是他的丈夫乐见其成的。

毫无疑问，杰克·克劳福德也相信威尔已经死了。威尔暗忖，这一定是一个巨大的打击。

“嗯，你也好，杰克。”

————————————

现在很少有事情真正让杰克感到惊讶。

此前他的生活并非是忙乱或疯狂的。现在这种感觉却愈演愈烈，他失去了一切，他已经失去了关心的能力。他经历了食人魔汉尼拔的支配，米里亚姆·拉斯的失踪和再次出现，贝弗莉·卡茨的可怕死亡，他亲爱的贝拉戏剧性地死于癌症。或许，最糟糕的是，在开膛手对威尔·格雷厄姆的痴迷面前，他是如此慷慨地予以其前排的座位。

他最大的遗憾，除了对那位坚持认为汉尼拔陷害了他，是他一直在寻找的凶手的讲师视而不见之外，就是把威尔送到了汉尼拔那里。他几乎是用礼物包装了他的明星侧写师，把他交给了一个脸上带着笑容的虐待狂精神病患者。如果他能回到过去，改变他把威尔所托非人这个选择，他会的。如果他这样做了，威尔现在可能还活着。

当弗雷迪·劳兹得到汉尼拔·莱克特在巴黎的消息时，杰克是被她第一个致电的人。她极其想知道在谋杀夫夫身上到底发生了什么。弗雷迪是少数几个相信威尔还活着的人之一。杰克偶尔会有这样的想法，也许是因为如果他还活着的话会让故事更精彩。

他最不希望的事也是她是对的。

杰克做了一些不那么光彩的事才走到今天这一步。他不再是FBI的特工了，即使他依旧是，在没有证据的情况下，他在法国也没有管辖权。他在城里已经呆了一个月，几乎要离开时才见到了他。

切萨皮克开膛手，模仿犯，佛罗伦萨的怪物，食人的汉尼拔。

在当地的市场挑拣香草。

如果杰克是个不那么精疲力竭的人，他可能会笑出声来。

劳兹是对的。

他在暗处呆了好几天，看着凶手继续他的生活。据杰克所知，他还没杀过人。他去上班，回家，偶尔到上流社会去作客。就像他在巴尔的摩那样。整个过程中，除了狗，房子里没有其他人的影子。

狗是一个奇怪的附加物。据他回忆，汉尼拔一直不喜欢它们，声称它们把家具弄得到处都是狗毛。然而，他现在却养了一只。每天都带着它散步，尽职尽责地清理它留下的残迹，仿佛他从来没有蔑视过它们整个物种的存在。这是很奇怪的。

不时会有个念头闪过，威尔是多么喜欢狗，如果没有至少一条狗，他就永远不会在任何地方住上一段时间。他那叛逆的心悄悄告诉他，这条狗意味着什么，意味着威尔还活着，被关在开膛手的地下室里，用一条狗来安抚他。这七年有足够的时间来发展斯德哥尔摩综合症，也许威尔还活着，从来没有离开过这栋房子。

然后现实又追赶上了他。汉尼拔是多么的不切实际，他是多么痴迷于威尔身上的火光。斯德哥尔摩综合症会让他失去这种能力。如果汉尼拔对他不感兴趣的话威尔是不会被留下来的，威尔在他健全的理智下也不会留下汉尼拔身边。

你没能很好地让他留下，对吧?

不，威尔·格雷厄姆已经死了。简单易懂，普普通通。汉尼拔可能已经吃了他，所以他一直没有被发现。

那是一个星期六，他终于破门而入，想一劳永逸地干掉开膛手，否则就会在这个过程中丧命。他蹑手蹑脚地进了屋，把自己藏在入口的一个角落里，这样从门口进来的人就看不见他的身影了。这样做的缺点是看不见那扇门，因此不管是谁走了进来都会遭殃，但同时杰克知道汉尼拔是一个人住，从来没有客人来过，至少在他监视汉尼拔的五天里没有。

他不知道他站在那里多久了，他的枪上了子弹，准备好了，等待着臭名昭著的食人魔走过门廊。他静止不动肯定至少有一个小时了。当他听到一辆车驶进车道时，他正在考虑活动一下，至少要挪动一点儿。他紧张起来，准备行动。门开了，杰克从藏身之处跳了出来，用枪指着连环杀手……

却只看到那双蓝色的眼睛，而不是棕色的。

威尔。

什么情况?

杰克仔细一看，果然是威尔·格雷厄姆。他看上去老了一些，棕色的头发上有几条灰色的细线，眼角上有鱼尾纹。杰克在他身上寻找伤口、伤疤、一条腿比另一条腿更受残缺的迹象，寻找他在一个虐待狂精神病患者手上被困了七年的任何迹象，但......一无所获。

威尔看起来很健康。他看起来比杰克认识他的时候更加睡眠充足，他的体重达到了健康水平。他的眼睛比以往任何时候都要明亮。

“嗯，杰克，我也向你问好。“这名已经被确认死亡的男子说。

“威尔。”杰克回答道。他说不出别的话来，他的语言功能几乎把他完全抛弃了。他的手在颤抖，眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸急促。这就是恐慌症发作的样子吗?

威尔平静地把帆布包放在他身边的地板上，然后回答。

“是的。我敢打赌你没料到会看到一个死人，是吗?很公平，我已经离开几天了。飞钓之旅，你知道的。你是来找汉尼拔的，对吗?”

杰克吸了一口气，然后慢慢地点了点头。威尔体贴地看了他一会儿。

“你今天想死吗，杰克?”他好奇地问道。

杰克咽了口唾沫。也许威尔并不像他最初想的那么健康。也许他在食人魔的照顾下失去了理智。

“这是威胁吗?”杰克反问。

威尔带着一种居高临下的微笑摇了摇头。

“不，这是一个真诚的发问。你准备好去死了吗?你想这样动手吗?因为，如果是这样的话，那就请坐下来，不要拘束。如果你想在你的死亡中保持最少的交谈，把你的外套扔在地板上，把你的脚翘在桌子上。现在距离他回家不会太久了。”

威尔耸了耸肩，把大衣挂在衣架上，然后走近杰克。前侧写员把他的手放在杰克的手上，压低枪口，直到它指向地面，才继续开口说话。

“但如果你没有这样的准备，那么我建议你离开这栋房子，登上第一架飞机离开这个国家，并祈求上帝希望我能说服他，让他相信，找你的麻烦不值得付出在沙发上睡几个晚上的代价。”

——————————

威尔拿起他的钓鱼袋，从杰克身边走过，任由他在走廊里僵立不动。他真的不知道杰克会怎么做。他多年前认识的那个杰克可能会坚守自己的立场，但这个杰克看起来可能会逃避。威尔会提出象征性的抗议，反对汉尼拔狩猎他，因为杰克·克劳福德失踪可能会引起不必要的注意，但汉尼拔绝对不会放过他。

特别是由于杰克用枪指过他，不管他是不是无意的。

毕竟，汉尼拔认为威胁威尔是最无礼的行径。

威尔爬上楼梯，听着身后是否有动静，但没有听到任何声音。他走进他和汉尼拔的卧室，仍然什么也没听到。他把他的包放在赛菲身旁的地板上，赛非显然没有注意到闯入屋里的陌生人，她就是那条狗，很差劲，他打开包，把他的行李放好。

楼下，他听到前门被打开的声音。

——————END——————

*塞菲是脑炎的昵称，因为一部分的读音一样。

反正最后杰克一定会死，早死晚死都得死。


End file.
